Farrah Thropp
100px Farrah Thropp is the younger daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East. While weilding some magic, Farrah's inexperience and youth keeps her from fully reaching control over her powers. At just 16, she has only shown to practice three of The Seven Wonders. Biography Personality Farrah is a very rebellious witch. She grew up in her older brother's shadow, another witch who constantly followed rules almost perfectly. While Farrah naturally is a more traditional thinker, she has little regard for laws, and often pushes the laws and bounds even of her own magic, in order to gain favor from her parents and her brother. Farrah was always the 'second best' growing up, constantly being compared to Easton. When she is acknowledged for her work and progress in any event, she responds with positive cheer, however due to this rarity, she remains a more stoic and angry teen. Farrah has all knowledge of being well mannered, however she doesn't care to show proper polite actions, because she is only accountable to herself (in her own mind). Though her intelligence is very mature, her impromptu analysis for solving problems "in the moment" remains very illogical. In social situations she is very straightforward and curt, not bothering about offending others. She is a very private witch, she keeps a very detailed Grimoire, which doubles as her personal diary. She rarely shows symbathy for others, though she dreams of being a hero. As an introvert, she prefers to stay in the background, and keep a tight grip on whatever scheme she has concocted. She feels abandoned, and unloved, reguardless of her mothers constant affections for her. Growing up in the shadow of Easton ruined her trust in others, as she believed she would never level up to anyone else, and that she never earned her mothers approval. Growing up, Farrah was the kind of girl who required positive feedback, however due to the lack of positivity, her heart hardened toward reactions against her. Appearance Farrah has a bright complexion, and artificially colored cherry red eyes. Around school she is known as the Red Witch, for her obsessive bloody cherry outfits, and violent personality. Though a moody teen, she cares about dramatic impressions. If she can convince the other students to fear her, then she has achieved her school year goal. Farrah only wears leather, velvet, and mesh. Her style is more modern ozian, compared to many of the other 'more traditional' students at the school. Gallery Farrah Thropp's narrative artwork (based off of the canon Brook Page Narrator appearance. Farrah's first profile art is represented in this style to introduce and tease her role in the first section of Poison's upcoming Ever After Oz storyline. Though the story sections revolve around different Ozian characters, Farrah opens the journey by narrating her own diary in the first section - where she jumps to the monster world. Notes * Farrah Thropp's profile artwork was revealed on July 16, 2019. * Farrah Thropp's Narrator artwork was shown on May 9, 2019 - it had previously been teased to Rika and Broshi the previous day. * Farrah's art is meant to represent the narrative role Brook Page held in the original Ever After High franchise. (A role that Farrah herself will fill in some aspects within Poison's Oz Universe) *Farrah's Mirror Portal debut is in the first instalment of Ever After Oz: Cryptcraft. * Farrah is the Third Ozian by Poison to have her own featured page on The Mirror Portal. * Farrah is a crossover character from the Ever After High (Ever After Oz) universe to the Monster High Universe. * Farrah makes her debut appearance in Poison's fanfiction and doll line Ghouls and Mansters: For Fame and Beyond - Poison's first 'web special'. ** In G&M, Farrah takes the form of Emerald Oz. ** Farrah's true identity is not revealed to the monsters, rather her true form is unmasked by the ECH students, when she returns to Emerald City High. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wizard of Oz Category:Emerald City High Category:Land of Oz Category:Ever After Oz Category:Spell Light